You and I
by XlXBiviXlX
Summary: Alice decided to fight Edward to stay for Bella she knew what it would do to her, but what will happen in the week that the family is away? Will Bella and Alice be together or fall apart? not really good at summarys,and my 1 fic so cut me some slack thxk
1. Chapter 1

5/18/12 You and I forever

APOV

"Edward I'm not leaving!" I said with reassurance in my voice I wasn't going to leave her without a fight even if it killed me. I knew what it would do to Bella and just to think about it hurt me so much. I still wonder what the hell she saw in my brother he was a total jerk and didn't do anything right even though he thought everything he did was right.

"Yes we are its best for her!" he snarled back at me I hissed back at him only thinking of ways to win this argument.

"You wouldn't know what was best for her if it hit you in the GOD damn head!" I gave my best snarl at him just hoping he would cave in, but I should have known better Edward won't give up until he has it his way. Well he wasn't going to win because I'm the same way especially if it's leaving someone I truly love.

"What like you know? You're in love with MY mate! You don't know anything I should have killed you when I found out you loved her, but I sparred your god damn life! You're worthless Alice you don't deserve Bella!" he snarled grabbing me by my neck what he said hurt, but I know there not truth I deserve Bella as much more as he does he shouldn't even be alive. With the way he is all mourning and brood. He laughed a belly gut laugh an evil one, squirming a bit I got my mouth close to his stone, cold, rough hand biting down to let my venom into him. Releasing his grip on me I kicked him to the other side of the room he yelped in pain.

He got up quickly though, but as he did he was held down by Emmett and Jasper they looked at me and at Edward trying their best to hold him down as Jasper tried to calm him down it didn't work. Edward through both to the side coming at me, but blocked by Carlisle and Esme soothing him with words it didn't work though it calmed him down a little. He was still glaring at me he had only calm down for the sakes of our mother Esme and to stay away from Rosalie's wrath.

Rosalie had glared at Edward for putting his hand on any of us she turned my way looking me up and down to make sure I was fine." Alice go to her and make sure she's fine we'll be leaving Carlisle I hope you can forgive me for this decision, but Alice will stay here and protect her Edward you will not fight back. I swear if you do you won't have a head its better that Alice stays she's her best friend Edward you will find another mate. She wasn't meant for you anyways and as much as I hate to see the two of you fight you will have to solve this soon enough." I nodded at my sister for her decision I guess me and Edward have some solving to do Carlisle dismissed me Edward growl, but he got the glare from Rosalie though he didn't give in and started fighting back again.

I took off as quick as I can hear Edward calling out" I will kill you for this" it faded after awhile I saw Bella's house soon enough. I heard crying and yelling my heart clenched my dead heart the things she made me feel I felt everything she did I jumped through her window. It was midnight I knew she heard something because she stopped crying.

"Alice?" she said in a soft tone turning the lights on she saw me running towards me I caught her swinging her in a small circle before putting her down.

"How? I thought you left I thought your whole family left?" she said crying lightly into the crook of my neck it broke my heart to see her like this.

"I fought Edward in order to stay, but the family left they have to calm Edward down before they could come back. They don't want another fight and Edward and I have solving to do right now so I'm allowed to stay until Edward is ready to come back." Carrying her to her bed I lay down with her hugging her shaking body towards me.

"I'm sorry Alice you should have gone I know how much you love your family" she said looking up into my face. Her face was red her features soft and stressed she had look liked she had been crying forever I back away to see her more clearly taking in a breath.

"Its fine I just want to be here I was more worried about you and they will be back Bella don't worry okay now get some rest you need it." I said softly to her kissing her forehead lightly, laying her head on my chest she fell asleep slowly.

BPOV

I was happy at least one of the Cullen's got to stay, but broken because I know she's going to miss her family I felt bad guilty that she was staying for me and leaving her family. I wanted to talk her out of it, but Alice was a stubborn child if she wanted one way she'd fight to get it that's what I like most about her she wouldn't give up anything for anyone. I woke up that next morning I had fallen asleep on Alice hoping she didn't leave me I searched the bed…..nothing.

I woke up scared what if she left me? What if it was only a dream? I ran to the restroom nothing, my closet nothing, so I ran downstairs I smelt eggs, bacon, and pancakes I've been having so many bad feelings hoping she wouldn't leave me it's been about a week and I keep having random dreams of Alice leaving she kept reassuring me though, that's when I spotted a gorgeous pixie like Alice in front of me.

"I made you breakfast sleepy head I thought since your human I'd make you something to eat." She said in her singing song voice I tackled her in a hug.

"I thought you left" I whimpered a bit I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't lose Alice not her as much as I care for the other Cullen's, Alice was the main one I didn't want to let go. I knew Edward would have left me I didn't love him the way I did Alice the only reason I was with him was because I thought I would forget my feelings for Alice.

"I would never leave you Bells shit I fought to stay here you think I would leave? Are you still having those dreams never mind don't answer just please come eat." she said with a smile on her face grabbing my hand it felt so right, but as soon as it was there it was gone. I frowned when we lost contact she had lead me to the table. A plate full of food I smiled at her digging into the food it was so delicious I moaned at the taste.

"Thanks" I said finishing the last of the food I must have been hungry because that had been a load of food.

"Welcomes" she smiled at me taking me away from the table back to my room.

"Get dressed we still have school remember?" she left into the restroom getting changed I saw that there was an outfit already out for me. It was one green V-neck shirt and a pair of blue jean skinnies; I had changed quickly as Alice came out before I had just gotten done changing she smiled at me.

"Those look good on you" she said smirking at me oh god I could feel my face getting heated I knew I was blushing I walked towards the restroom. Splashing water to my face fixing my hair slightly wait_ why am I fixing my hair? Alice isn't interested in me and never will be she is more perfect then me._

Ugh shut up you can look good either way what harm will it do? I walked out of the restroom Alice was on my bed waiting patiently before she dragged me downstairs. We got into her Porsche as we waved bye to Charlie she blasted the stereo going 60 mph I held onto the seat I wasn't so use to this speed, but its Alice driving what would expect?

We had finally arrived at school parking in the Cullen's old parking lot Alice got out first opening my door for me. I smiled at her getting out Mike came up to us I guess knowing or getting those guy vibes that I'm single.

"So Bella where's your boyfriend?" he smirked slightly

"I..." that's all I could say before Alice` cut me off

"She's in a relationship with me Newton so back off" she said wrapping her arm around my waist to make it look real. Even though I wish so much it was how I would love to sleep in her arms, and be kissed by her, but it's all a dream.

"Wow nice Bella jumping from Cullen to Cullen." He said Alice growled lowly enough for only me to hear her.

"Edward and I didn't work out and I found out in the end I had feelings for Alice so we took it from there" I lied "But I am not jumping from Cullen to Cullen so back off if not ill get Emmett on you. An you should know how Emmett is." I said stating a fact it hurt though I miss the big guy Alice hugged me close to her I guess she knew what I was feeling it hurt a lot even though it's only been a week time had went by fast since Alice had been around she kept me busy and my mind off of the rest of the family, I missed them so much.

"Alright I'm sorry Alice take care of her if not ill get a couple of girls to jump you if I find out she gets hurt" he said to Alice she had only scoffed at him before he walked away Alice let me go and I miss her touch(again).

"Thanks Alice" I said smiling at her I had all my classes with Alice except bio.

"What are best friends for?" she giggled lightly before sighing" I know you miss them, but it won't be long till they get back. Edward and I need space and don't take that on yourself it is our fault okay, but don't worry they'll be back in no time." She said hugging me we walked into our first class I'm guessing Newton told everyone because well let's just say Alice and I had a big audience.

APOV

Walking into humanities and having everyone stare at you like a pack of those birds off of finding nemo was awkward. I guess Newton had spread the lie that Bella and I are together small town small school right? Bella and I had walk to our seats with everyone still staring at us.

"Kiss!" one guy yelled oh shit this wasn't good because as soon as he said it the class cheered on I just face palm myself. How could I be so dumb without forgetting this school loves the action? I looked at Bella she was so confused on what to do damn.

I guess I'll take control I know this might be bad, but I don't want them to bug us so I cupped Bella's cheek looking into the deep pools of her chocolate brown eyes. Quickly I got lost in them either it was me or her one of use was leaning it was Bella. What happened to shy Bella? Oh well I know I'm going to enjoy this anyways I closed the last of the gap brushing my cold lips to hers.

BPOV

God her lips were softer than I thought they felt like heaven they felt right, but soon enough the kiss had to end I backed away slowly. There had been so much passion in that kiss that it left me touching my lips giving a small smile to Alice I pecked her once more on the lips before backing away and turning to our screaming audience. Alice was shocked for a second, but she recovered quickly from the kiss as our teacher walked in through the door.

I got a piece of paper out of my journal and started to write things down

_Could we talk about that kiss?_

_Would you like to go first?_

_Well that kiss it was wow it, it made me feel like heaven_

_Same here_

_Alice I have to tell you something_

_Anything for you_

I smiled at that part and continued to write she had every right to know how I feel and everything else.

_I.. i was in love with you the first time I met you the only reason I never said a thing was because you were with Jasper and I with Edward I was only with him because I thought it would take away what I felt for you._

_I felt the same way, but I didn't get near you like that because well because of Edward and I was scared because each day I swear you had me fall even deeper for you. I was scared so much it scared Jasper and him and I talked about it he knew what I was feeling and he knew you were my mate, but we had to keep it a secret for Edward's sake and mine. I never wanted you to be with him though you seemed so happy so I stayed to myself and took what you gave me._

_I didn't know Alice I guess I stayed away because I thought you were happy._

_I was happy, but not in a loving way I mean I love Jasper I just don't see him as more I never did actually I fought to stay that night because I didn't no couldn't be so far from you._

I smiled so big at the not that I started to cry and the teacher noticed

"Bella are you fine? Would you like to go outside for a moment?" she said in a worried voice

"Yes please may I bring Alice?" I said lightly the teacher nodded I took Alice's hand in mine leaving the room I led her to the girl's restroom locking the door I pinned her to the wall bring her lips into a soft yet hard passionate kiss. My stomach had literally felt like I had eagles flying around with every kiss they fluttered even more my heart raced. I didn't want the kiss to end, but I was only human and I need a breath Alice smiled at me moving a strand of my hair out of the way. I smiled at her cupping her cheek to kiss her lightly one last time backing away slowly resting my forehead against hers.

"Alice could I ask you something else?" I said gently

"Anything" she said leaving small kisses around my face leaving to smile and blushing lightly

"I know this a bit early because of everything going on, but will you be my girlfriend?" I said I felt a bit childish, but I smiled big Alice was nodding her head up and down quickly bringing me in for another kiss.

"We should get going this period and we have lunch" Alice smiled leading the way out while I was behind her we got close to our class before we saw him.

"Edward what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Alaska."Alice said putting me behind her

"Don't be silly Alice I wouldn't hurt Bella I came to talk to you I'm done being childish, but I still love her" Edward said Alice scoffed, but he continued.

"I'm not your bigger problem Alice look we had gotten a call up from Alaska from the mutts that Victoria is creating a army of newborns and they'll be here in a few days." He said a lot more seriously

"What are we going to do?" Alice said looking at Edward

"The mutts said there willing to fight along us to ensure Bella's safety and were going to be training in the mean time" Edward said leading us to the parking lot

"We better get home everyone's waiting for us" Edward got into his Volvo as Alice and I got into her Porsche it wasn't long until we reached the Cullen's house Alice quickly parked getting out at vampire speed and putting me on her back. We ran about 10 minutes until we got to our destinations the Wolfs were training with the Cullen's each of them taking on one wolf.

They had all stopped as soon as my scent hit them and Emmett was the first one to take me in a hug even though I was losing breath I hugged him back.

"Emmett put the girl down before you break her" good old Rosalie as soon as he did put me down I ran to her. I missed her bitchyness I missed everything about her, but I couldn't believe she was hugging me back.

"I never thought I would say this but I've missed you to Bella god it feels like forever" she said pulling away from the hug I didn't notice I was crying until she wiped away a tear kissing my cheek. I smiled at Emmett giving him a huge hug.

"God I've missed you big guy "I giggled a little at my words, but smiled.

"Me to bells" he let me go that way I could go and hug Jasper he had been my second best guy friend everything about Jasper made me happy knowing he freely gave me Alice without a fight. He was the nicest most mannered guy I could ever know besides Edward even though Edward cause so much heart breaks he was my third best guy.

I embraced Jasper in a hug sobbing slightly into his shirt I kissed his cheek to make sure everything was really as if the whole family was back together again.

"I've missed you to Bella" he said letting me go to lead me to Esme and Carlisle I hug them both so tight like I was holding the world by one finger and not letting it go. I finally let them go looking around me to have all the Cullen's stare at me in pure happiness._ Home _I thought finally Alice was by my side I took her in my embrace as everyone piled in for a hug.

_Okay enough with the reunion time to get back to work Sam thought_

Wait how come I heard that?

Everyone backed away seeing I jumped slightly from what Sam said

"I- I heard Sam how come I can hear him?" I feel like I was going crazy I shouldn't have been able to hear him.

" That's strange Alice take Bella in the house maybe I could take a blood test to figure this out" Carlisle said and Alice did what she was told taking me into Carlisle office we sat there before Carlisle came in sticking a needle in me to take some blood. I felt Alice twitch beside me I shooed her away outside I knew she wasn't so great with blood even if it's a tiny bit it affects them a lot.

BPOV

I had left Carlisle office a while ago because he had to test my blood into figuring out everything he said should be done by now so I'd have to go up in maybe a few minutes to figure out what is going on.

"Bella!" Carlisle yelled from his office that must be my cue I had jogged up the stairs and into his office he shut his door immediately.

"This might be good news or bad news it turns out from the blood tests and the research I did that your father's great grandmother was from a tribe of Werecats. It was suppose to be going down to generation though it seemed have to skip your father and given you the power. At a certain age you start to change grow like vampire's do, but instead it isn't painful at all the change is though you have the free will to change into your cat form at anytime. An from what I have been seeing you are changing you have gotten a little more taller, tanned, some tattoo's, you're eyes are brownish blue and your hair is a lighter brown. The tattoo's aren't seeable the reason you have those is to show your tribe culture, but you should be able to change now since everything with you in size has changed."

I was a bit shocked but I can't take this back now it's natural we walked out of his office and outside the family wasn't here because they were hunting and they were out of hearing range.

"Okay Bella imagine yourself as a cat that should help your transion" Carlisle said and I did what I was told I started to change. It hurt a lot though I screamed in agony.

APOV

I was out hunting with the family to get caught up and everything it had turned out that Edward is with Jasper and everything is fine now. Though as soon as we jumped off the limb of a tree I felt a pain, a pain that hurt more than ever and instead of jumping I fell. I screamed in agony the family was surrounding me in minutes Esme worried trying to sooth the pain, but no it didn't work Jasper couldn't manipulate my emotions. Though it ended minutes later _Bella she must have imprinted on me if she could hear Sam there's a chance that she might have that means I feel what she does._ That's when I started to worry "Bella" I said running towards the house to see what was going on.

Everyone was calling for me though I ignored them as soon as I reached the house I didn't find a Bella I found a snow white tiger with one blue and brown eye. The tiger was stretching in front of me while Carlisle had an amused look on his face.

"Carlisle what's going on?" I said demanding

BPOV

"Carlisle what's going on?" I whimpered as Alice yelled my hearing senses had heighten everything about me did I knew Alice was probably worried because she didn't see me. So I nudged her lightly with my huge head purring to get her attention and I did she looked down at me scratching behind my ear. I purred lightly laying my head on her feet I heard her giggle lightly, but she looked at Carlisle for an explanation to where I was.

_I'm right here Alice_ I thought to myself

She looked down at me in pure shock, but kneeled down hugging me tightly I knew she pieced the puzzle together.

"How did you know she changed Alice?" Carlisle asked a bit curiously I saw the family coming up to the house growling at me.

"I well I think she imprinted on me I thought since wolfs imprint and there imprintee can feel them I thought it was Bella endanger. After what she put me through I ran as fast as I can here I was scared of what was going on that I left everyone behind." She said slightly" An I don't know how I heard her tell she was the tiger that part I don't know"

"Well that's interesting we should give Sam a call" Carlisle walked into the house I knew I couldn't change back to human size because I would be naked if I changed back. So I ran inside into Alice's room picking out clothes with paw I let the change take over it didn't hurt the second time, but it left me hungry so I changed quickly. I walked out to be met with Alice giving her a hug I gently left a kiss on her neck she took my hand to lead me downstairs.

"Looks like Bells will be fighting along with us" Emmett boomed smiling at Bella

"Yea looks like it" I smiled

"Bella hunny the food is ready!" Esme said she could cook the greatest meals even though she is a vampire and she can't eat. I had ran fairly quickly to the kitchen I heard laughing though it had just made me smile, but with a few minutes or so I was done with the meal. I had looked up to see Alice smiling at me she took my hand leading me to the living room where Jasper was beating Emmett at Halo. Carlisle was waiting I guess to give Alice her explanation to why she could hear me and such.

"So Carlisle you have the news of to why Alice could hear me?" I said playfully

"Well Sam has told me since Alice is the imprintee she could hear you and feel what you feel it's basically the bond." He smiled walking towards Esme I smiled at Alice as I sat down on the couch pulling Alice on top of me.

"I'm sorry I caused you that pain Ali- pooh" I said feeling as if I hurt her I should be more stronger

She cupped my cheek kissing me on my lips lightly "Its fine we should get rest though Victoria will be here soon" I nodded as we said goodnight to the family she led me to her and room I roamed the room then fell lightly onto the mattress. Alice then came beside I fell into her arms as she wrapped me in herself like a womb her letting her sweet chocolate vanilla scent wrap around me. I was so excited about everything today that I forgot about Charlie what will happen to him? I started to worry sitting up on the bed Alice did the same giving me a worried look.

"Alice what about Charlie wont they get to him?" I said more worried

"Its fine the wolfs have him with them they made up a lie or something that way he'd stay over at the Res I knew you would worry so I told them to keep an eye on Charlie." Alice said giving her cute wrinkled nose smile before I hugged her laying back down on the bed she ran her hand through my hair messaging my scalp until I feel asleep.

APOV

I watched as she fell asleep it was amazing to me how humans can sleep and look so peaceful in their sleep it's probably paradise to them. To able to get away from everything just a little while it sucked for vampires because we could never sleep I guess they thought there was no point. It was about 8:41 in the morning I guess Bella was tired she hasn't awoken so I decided to go downstairs betting to myself she is already making breakfast for Bella.

"Good morning dear Alice" Esme yelled from the kitchen I giggled to myself I knew it she loves cooking for Bella and she'll never get tired of it.

"Morning Esme" I smiled waving at her heading to the sofa to see my blonde sister and brother making out I'm serious these to act like bee's and honey.

"Morning to you two" I said smirking "Go get a room before I tell Esme you two are making baby's on the sofa" I laugh as Emmett joined me while Rosalie only crossed her arms over her chest.

"So where's our sweet Bella? One of those mutts wanted to talk to her last night he called for her" Rosalie said smirking maybe she thought it made me mad, but it doesn't I'm nothing compared to him I mean I might get worried because I don't know what the other mutts would do around her. I'm fine with Seth and Jacob I knew they wouldn't hurt her, but she can shapeshift now so again I don't have to worry much.

"Up in my bed asleep ill tell Bella to give him a call once she wakes up" I smiled before hearing footsteps

"Morning everyone and don't worry Alice I gave him a call before I got down here" she smiled hugging me from behind the sofa giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella come eat!" Esme yelled once again from the kitchen she walked over to the kitchen as I did behind her and as she did yesterday she finished her food in a flash.

"I need everyone in the living there is something I need to tell you all" Bella said taking my hand leading me to the living room as Carlisle came down from his office and Esme behind us.

"Where's Edward and Jasper?" I said looking around then spotted them

"Right here" they both said in unison swinging their hands together.

"Okay I know this might be a bit early, but Victoria and her newborns will be arriving tomorrow so we need to meet up with the wolfs and camp out." Bella said with a bit of worry

"Woohoo yea!" Emmett boomed he laughed his small laugh as Jasper smirked they had went upstairs to get their stuff. As Rosalie went up to start packing Esme and Carlisle went for a quick hunt Bella and I went upstairs to pack our tent and some clothes. She then grabbed my hand looking at me with a worried look.

"Alice I know I should have told you, but you're not going to be with me up in the mountains Edward is now hear me out before you start hollering at me. I decided this because I can't stand if she hurts you and because she has to think I'm still Edward's mate if she knows you're my mate she will go after you. I'll be covering up my scent it has become strong and I need her to think that I am still human, that way Edward and I could catch her by surprise okay. An since I know what hurts me hurts you I'll hold in my pain for you it might sting, but Seth is going to be up there with us okay." She said in a light voice I couldn't take it I couldn't be apart from her, but I had to let her fight I nodded up and down a few times she cupped my cheek kissing me hard and passionately on my lips.

Edward then knocked on the door that was her cue to go our hands were still connected she had to go Alice let her go I finally let her go racing to the door.

"E-Edward take care of her please" I said in a shaking voice it wasn't hard for me because she would be with Edward, but the fact that she would have to fight Victoria seeing that Victoria is strong I don't doubt Bella. It just scares me.

BPOV

It was hard to see Alice like that to see her hurt it hurt me more inside giving her a kiss hoping I'd see her after this battle. Edward had led me into the woods half of the walk there was quiet then he spoke up to me I knew he could see I was hurt.

"She will be fine Bella don't worry let's get this over with that way you could return to Alice and I could return to Jasper" he said turning to look at me he lifted my chin up.

"I promise you Alice will be okay just don't worry much if not we will lose to Victoria and instead of hurting us she will torture our mates" Edward said as we ran the rest of our way to our destination it was already midnight I couldn't fall asleep until Edward got Seth to come in and lay with me while he was outside watching. I then heard footsteps and the tent opened up Jacob came in and I only growled for him to stay away I only wanted Seth right now.

I guess he understood because he went back outside with Edward I heard him shift and they just stayed outside guarding. That's when I fell asleep on Seth's furry belly I purred lightly as he gave his wolf giggled I calmed down my purring going to sleep.

APOV

It was only midnight and I was already missing Bella I thought maybe before the army of newborns got here I would go see her it would make me feel better. I ran through the forest looking into Edward's future I found where they were at and it would probably take me half of the night to get there. So I sped up I couldn't take a lot of time to see her and come back I knew my family needed me it took me that same amount I thought it would to get there. I arrived and Edward along with Jacob were outside patrolling I knew they would sniff me and as soon as they did I heard growling I wasn't even a few feet away from where Bella should be at. Then Edward came out of nowhere it slightly surprised me, but not as much.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" he said in a slightly angry voice

"I came to see Bella I missed her to much I needed to see her" I said in my best angry voice I could do

"You could see her really quickly, but you have to go we can't have you here it would mess up everything." He said opening the tent and there I saw Bella and Seth asleep I sat with her back towards me kissing the nape of her neck. I heard a small mumble before she looked behind her opening her eye's I had already gotten lost in her chocolate brown pools.

"Alice" she said in a whisper hugging me I hugged her tightly back.

"I had to come see you I missed you too much" I said kissing her cheek before I stood up

"Alice you can't go out by yourself it's already too close to the battle I'm not mad at you, but you should have stayed down there." She pulled me down for a passionate kiss " You can't go back down no more I'm not going to risk you Alice Cullen" she said kissing me again that's when I heard groans from outside we pulled back laughing lightly before Edward popped his head through the tent like door.

"Your majesty were going to have to cover her scent too." He said in a sarcastic voice Bella playfully growled at him then nodded.

"Lay on the other side of Seth it should cover your scent before the battle starts Edward and you can keep tabs on how the family is doing." She said sounding very dominate I liked this side of her it was very sexy and.

"Alice!" Edward groaned oops sorry I thought to him and giggled lying down by Seth as he put one of his paws over me. His stench wasn't as bad since he is barely a pup, but it should cover my scent that's when I heard something outside like a crash.

_Alice get outside Victoria and some other guy is here we just heard a tree come down bring Bella too, but have her behind you to make it seem like something else got it._

I nodded grabbing Bella's hand shoot time must have went by because it was already morning Bella still looked human and still had somewhat of a human scent, but protecting I pulled her behind me as I heard two footsteps I started to growl. The footsteps had gotten closer then we all saw Victoria and another one of her newborns. Seth had been right behind us Edward to our right and Jacob to our left and well me in front of Bella.

"I see you brought extra company Edward I thought you were stronger than that." Victoria then scanned us all stopping on me.

"You're the one that ripped James!" she gave a small cry

"Yes it was a pleasure too." I growled at her she growled back at me pouncing me I through her to a tree I had a small gash on myself I kept the pain inside for Bella's sake.

"Edward, Bella, and you will suffer you should have changed her when you had the chance now she has to die for being such a weakling" that was it I burst going after her as Edward and Jacob went after the man Seth and Bella came to my help. As soon as Victoria saw Bella shift she was in shock she kicked me off and was in a battle with Bella and Seth they tore her easily apart as Edward and Jacob did with the man.

We burnt every piece of them running down to finish the rest of the newborns as we reached Leah was being attack and Jacob being Jacob took the blow, but he had still killed the newborn though one had snuck on him breaking his ribs. Turning into his human form everyone had ran to him quickly except for Seth as he finished off the last of the newborn at least we thought so there had been one more.

She was in the bushes though scared I walked over to her looking her up and down she looked like she was catatonic.

"What's your name sweetie?" I said in a politely voice

"M-my name is Isabel" she said I had picked her up she looked around to be the age of 12 or 13

"Esme Carlisle come here" I gave a small yell putting the girl down they walked over seeing the girl

"She doesn't seem harmless" they both said though I heard the Volturi they were only a mile away

"Bella come here!"And she came she knew what she was going to do so she took the girl and ran off into the forest right behind the wolfs. As soon as she left the Volturi arrived.

"Well well look what happened here" Jane said in a small demonic voice of hers

That's when Edward showed up with Bella hand in hand to make it look weird her scent had been covered again, but this time by vampire to make sure the Volturi didn't do anything. She had stood in the middle of me and Edward Jane looking her up and down to see if her senses were right she let I guess she let it go. She wouldn't figure it out anyways probably not till late or she wouldn't find out at all.

"I underestimated you Cullen's I didn't think you could handle an army of newborns nicely well done" she gave a small clap Aro had then sniffed the air shit I knew he would pick up her scent.

"There is a human among us are you hiding something Cullen's? He said in a light voice that's when I decided to speak up.

"No Aro that must be me I was feeding before the battle I thought maybe drinking a bit of human blood would make me more stronger." I said keeping my voice a bit low so he wouldn't know he looked at me weirdly.

"I thought you Cullen's have a diet?"

"I went behind my family's back I know I should have, but I was too worried for them to get hurt so I took a life and buried them properly." I said reassuringly the family had given fake gasps to make it look really and Aro took it backing off the situation.

"Well then that's all we should get going Aro father wouldn't be too happy if we stay out here for so long." Jane said as they left the way they came as soon as I made sure they were gone I ran into Bella's arms.

BPOV

I was happy we won the battle tricked the Volturi and no one would take my Alice away from me I gave her a small peck on the lips as the family cheered for our victory. We had all ran back to the house to see Charlie waiting patiently in the living room of the house, we finally walked in through the front house talking about the mall and a little play of football to make it seem we did all those things.

"Oh hey Charlie" I said hugging him around the waist he gave his small smile kissing my head

"I was worried about you Bella you hadn't come home in a week them I get a call from Jacob about something and I had to stay with them just in case." Charlie said in a worried voice

"Sorry Charlie I was camping with the Cullen's then we had went to the mall and played some football before we came back. I was going to tell you before Jacob had told me you were doing fine with them and to stay indoors because of an animal attack or something. So we decided to come back early aren't you still suppose to be with them anyways?" I said in a reassuring voice

"Yes but I was worried about my daughter anyways Jacob had said he heard the coast was clear so I was free to go." He said as I nodded at him "we will be going home make sure you make it home Bells" I smile nodding at him as he left the house I ran upstairs to grab the girl I had fed her a grizzly that way she could get use to the way the Cullen's feed. I had picked her up in my arms bringing her back down the stairs putting her down on the sofa she looked around at everybody shaking I held her hand.

"Don't worry hun we won't hurt you okay are you still hungry?" I asked in a worried voice as Alice sat on the other end of the girl.

"N-no that grizzly filled me up" she smiled lightly at Alice a bit and looked back at me.

'Don't worry that is my mate Alice the one you met first I'm Isabella please call me Bella though" then I pointed to Edward and Jasper" Those are my brother's Edward and his mate Jasper" then I pointed out to her Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme." That is Rosalie my sister and her mate Emmett and our mother and father Carlisle and Esme."

She gave a small smile waving at them "Hi I'm Elizebeth thank you for taking me in"

"Anytime hun you are welcomed here" Esme said giving her Elizebeth her motherly smile

I heard something from outside I knew it wasn't the wolfs so I left to go outside nothing, nothing in sight then I heard the same noise I heard when I was in the house. Usually in the scary movies you don't follow the sound right? I wasn't human though so I could handle this I'm hoping I won't be the one to get killed I then picked up a scent I followed it leading me deeper into the forest it stopped something had been rattling up in the tree's as soon as I looked up I saw….

It was another tiger just like me, but a different color brownish red she or he had finally jumped down circling me. Looking me up and down the girl shift into its human form she was bare naked in front of me walking looking me up and down trying to figure something out.

"Bella it's good that your change has happened you look rather wonderful" her voice it sounded familiar, but from where wait no it can't be.

"Alex?" I said lightly letting her name linger on my tongue as if it danced slowly off

"I'm glad you remember I've missed you dear Bella how have you been?" she said getting the clothes I'm guessing that was tied to a tree. She knew she would have led me here so she quickly got changed.

"I've been good I've found a mate I never knew you were like me how come you never said anything?" I said a bit curious she should have told me we are best friends or were before I left Arizona.

"Good for you and I gave you clues remember the stories and all and how we are descendent from them I gave you most of the clues. I couldn't exactly tell you myself I was in a pack I couldn't say much to you because you hadn't changed yet and I've seen the change has been very nice to you." she said giving me her smile hugging me lightly before walking out.

"It has been, but not so nice to Alice I have to keep in the pain that way it wouldn't hurt her. An it's nice to see you and I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing?" I asked again more curious this time I know Alex would have missed me, but she could have called me or something.

"The pack had heard of the battle and there were rumors of a white tiger running around with vampires in this battle and a wolf had gotten hurt. I wanted to come check myself you should know me by now I don't believe in rumors unless I know there true." She smiled

"Well I'm fine and you remember Jacob don't you?" I said smiling her, Jacob, and I had all went on a road trip with my father the week her mother let her come here for summer.

"I remember" she said nodding at me to go on

"Well he was the one that got hurt he had saved another wolf" I smiled at her motioning her to follow me.

"Poor Jacob well since I knew him and the wolfs helped your friend we have a problem down here also I know you might not know there is a pack of us here and we have been having trouble with a wild pack of wolfs. We would ask if you and them could patrol more often to catch them and maybe your wolf friends could take them in and teach them manners if not I will take it under my hands. Have my pack end there's because I will not have trouble around here." She said in an alpha voice

"I didn't know you and packs were here roaming" I said we were near hearing range for the family.

"Well we keep to ourselves the wolfs don't know about us right now and wont until we can get this pack under control. An were mainly in our tiger form unless needed to speak to somebody else we could change we decided that when you left to come here. We knew you would change so we decided to move a pack here without an alpha that is your own there three boys around the age of 16 to 18 and the same with girls. So Bella we really need you, you could stay here and so will the pack that was what we were looking towards this town needs more control and you were the first to change from some of the descendents here some might not even change. So I need you to take this pack and patrol when you can they will be arriving from Arizona tomorrow the names are Thantos, Hayden, Angel, Janice, Emily, and my sister Elizebeth please take care of her Bella I'm trusting you. Now I have to go tomorrow 8:00 be at the airport." She said before taking off I was stunned I had no choice in this, but I guess this is a gift I won't feel alone. I went back to the house still stunned Alice was calling my name, but I payed no mind sitting on the couch I was shocked I would be taking care of them.

Alice was shaking me that's when I finally shook my head looking into her caramel pools I pulled her down for a small passionate, but needy kiss finally pulling back she spoke up.

"She didn't give you a choice did she?" she said lowly

"No she said since I changed out of some of the descendents here and they had a pack without an alpha I would have to take charge and the wolfs can't know yet until we find the pack of wolfs that are running wild." I said lightly then spoke again "They'll be here tomorrow at 8:00 I have to get them tomorrow and since you're my mate you have to be there I kind of read that part off of her."

"I'm fine with that I would love to meet Thantos, Hayden, Angel, Janice, Emily and Elizebeth." She said smiling brightly.

"You ease dropper." I smirked growling playfully pinning her to the ground I started to tickle her, her bell like voice giving me the joy I kissed her neck lightly before pulling her back up.

"Meanie." She said crossing her arms over my chest I had only licked my lips and she giggles kissing me lightly, but I deepened the kiss sitting her on the sofa as I straddled her. Kissing from her lips to her jaw line I suck lightly on her soft stone like skin I heard let a moan out making me smile. I went back to her lips biting lightly before I heard Rosalie.

"Alice get a room before I tell Esme you and Bella are making babies on the sofa" I groaned as Rosalie smirked I knew Alice had done something to Rosalie during hers and Emmett's make out sessions. I then got off of Alice as she stomped I had to hug her to keep from playfully kicking Rosalie's butt.

I laughed a small laugh I could hear half the things Alice was saying and I guess she forgot about the whole imprint thing because she became a little shy. I smiled hugging her petite pixie like waist whispering sweet things into her ear she relaxed into my arms as we sat back down by Emmett and Rosalie.

"What about that wild pack? I knew you didn't come in hearing range for us not to listen." Rosalie said in with a pinch on annoyance in her voice.

"Well an old friend from Arizona I guess she knew about the changes she had changed right before I left and started to take responsibility I will soon anyways. The pack of wolfs running around are wild she said until we catch them and hand them over to Jacob is when my pack and I have to expose ourselves to everyone. Oh an just in case we have to patrol every now and then and she said since I won't leave Forks I have to have my pack patrol too, and I have take responsibility for them." I said taking a breather

"Oh okay then one thing." Rosalie said with a grin on her face

"I don't have a plan on catching them yet Rose so give me some time to think I only have tomorrow before my soon to be pack gets here. I also have to show them the places we'll be patrolling every now and then." I said with a small smile

"We could always catch the wolfs with each of your pack we could take them down to the Res that way they get some training after about an hour or so we could start searching. I don't think it would take them so long to pick up moves right?" Alice said smiling I knew she couldn't wait to meet the group she was so happy about it I guess she thought it would be her pack to. Well I think it kind of is if I die they would be under her control right? I don't know yet maybe I'll just ask Sam tomorrow he might give me some tips I know he won't say anything yet or I could ask him I'm just a bit curious.

"What about Alice she can't to the reservation and I know she won't last so long without you." Rosalie said in a sarcastic, but yet serious voice.

"I'll message Jacob to ask Sam for permission they should know by now everyone, but Rosalie means no harm." I said sticking my tongue out at her, but got a pillow to the head I took out my phone looking for Jacob's number.

_Hey Jacob I was wondering since I'm going down to the Res tomorrow if you could ask Sam if Alice could tag along also I know I can't be without my sweet Alice :P_

_Bella_

That's when I felt my phone buzz it felt kind of weird I shouldn't have put it back in my pocket.

_He saw this text I'm with him right now he says he doesn't mind since your practically family now you and he knows the whole imprintee and imprint thing he said just bring her that I'm making this text longer then it should be._

_Love Jacob_

"He says he doesn't mind so Alice could come with me tomorrow" I smiled kissing Alice's cheek

"You better watch her Bella she is like a child she'll wonder off." Emmett boomed I laughed at that it was true any new surrounding to poor Alice and she'll be on an exploration mission. Poor Alice giving the pout I almost whimpered for her to quit it wasn't fair have you seen the pout she gives? It makes you want to give in to it and that's what I just did how womanly of me.

"No fair Alice you gave the pout." I said whining just a little bit

"Not my fault you gave in." She giggled I started to tickle her hearing her small bell like giggles just sent me to heaven I love hearing her laugh her smile especially her cute pouts.

"Okay you win." Alice said in between giggles letting her go she punched me in the stomach playfully while I only hugged her waist.

"Bella we should get to bed your pack will be here tomorrow." I groaned burying my face in Alice's shirt so much to do in such little time I haven't even had much Alice time when will I get that?

"Ha Bella has a curfew."Emmett boomed he would jump at almost anything to make me mad it was funny in the end who would win yea you guessed right me.

"Shut it or ill have Rosalie ground you from your sweet Xbox." I said with a huge grin plastered on my face as Alice and I got up off the sofa.

"You wouldn't." he said with reassurance

"Yea I would." I said with even more reassurance in my voice.

He hid and I started to laugh at him he was a 5 year old stuck in a teenager's body I had forgot about that as soon as Alice and I heard moaning she told me shh. An so I did she took a look around the corner motioning me to come forward it was Edward and Jasper both of them half naked. We laughed small giggles before getting about 3 feet from them deciding to scare them Edward was to into the heated make out session to hear us coming.

"BOO!" both Alice and I yelled they both yelled grabbing at their clothes Alice and I was on the ground laughing so hard we were shedding tears.

"What the fuck you two?"Edward said in his non-high intelligent voice (you get which one I'm talking about? I'll explain it later if not)

"What you two were so into it you're just lucky it was us and not Esme or Carlisle." Alice said in her innocent voice, but we all know she isn't as innocent.

"I guess your right come on Jasper lets go to my room."He said taking Jasper's hand in his

"GET SOME JASPER!" Alice yelled as we both giggled hearing them cuss in Italian was funny.

We ended making it to Alice's room without seeing any other heated make out session's I hit her soft bed mattress lightly rolling around in the bed. Alice would lay beside me wrapping her petite arms around me pulling me closer to her I smiled kissing her nose. Relaxing in her arms I got comfortable quickly falling asleep today had been a real long day and I wanted to escape with Alice.

APOV

I watched her as she slept thinking and wishing I knew what dreaming of there was so much I wished for that I couldn't have anymore. I had woken up alone in the asylum well not exactly alone until I found out I was actually being saved from James I never got to meet the person that saved me. I didn't even remember much, but only that I had a younger sister named Cynthia.

I knew I was being saved I just wish there had been another way I envied Bella in a good way and thinking she had wanted to give that all away to be one of us. I guess I knew what Rosalie was talking about growing old; having children, being in love, see your children have grandchildren sitting on the porch on a sunny morning watching them run around. I know what Rosalie feels Bella could still have this she wouldn't grow old, but she can still bear a child I think that's the wonderful thing about life. You get to watch your own flesh and blood grow up and love you unconditionally. That's something to envy and Bella my sweet Bella has that all along with her pack.

It was already seven I thought maybe it was time to wake Bella she had so much to do today and she wanted me to be around for everything and anything that happened. I was so very happy to had found out that she would be my mate _forever you and I, _I thought I was going to be happy I was happy with Jasper, but it had never been more. As much as we tried we gave up as soon as we felt nothing and the first time Bella walked into my life I knew I just did that she is the one for me.

_Alright Alice come out of your thoughts_

Bella you heard me I thought you were asleep?

_Was, but when I heard forever you and I is when it finally woke me up we should shower we have a long day ahead of us._

I nodded as she got up yawning and stretching she gave me a small peck on the lips before heading out to the restroom. I had got her some clothes out and mine laying them out on the bed she had took a quick shower getting out before I got in I gave her a peck on the lips. The water felt amazing against my cold stone vampire skin it felt just right I heard a knock on the door it had to be Bella.

"Alice its 7:20." I nodded to myself finishing everything as I got dress doing my hair really quick I walked out into the arms of Bella.

"You smell so sweet Alice" she said giggling kissing my nose I gave a smile pecking her lips she led me outside downstairs Esme was already cooking.

"Bella hunny are you going to eat?" she said in a motherly voice

"No Esme I'm guessing you heard already I'll be bringing some more people to eat your wonderful food we'll only be at the Res for an hour and be back quickly." She said giving Esme a smile as we walked out I got the keys to Emmett's truck Bella had took off quickly.

It wasn't about till half an hour we got to the airport I remember leaving the house at 7:20 so we had to wait about 10 minutes till there plane landed.

BPOV

Time had went by fast we had saw the plane my pack would be on had already landed after a few minutes of being there. Everyone was exiting as we held up a sign that read "SWAN" it wasn't long till the pack made it here there had been two girls hand in hand the one of the girl the one that was alone she had straight smooth red hair with blue jeans and a band t shirt. One of the two girls holding hand had brownish light hair with a white V-neck shirt and skinnies the girl she was holding hands with has black hair and was wearing a black skirt with a black U-shirt.

"Hi I'm Janice this is Emily and you already know Elizebeth." They smiled "The boys will be here any second they are the last ones off the plane."

"Okay then well this is my mate Alice Cullen ill let everyone in on everything as soon as the boys get here." I had returned Janice's smiled looking at Elizebeth it had been awhile since I seen her. "Come here Elizebeth it's been awhile since I've seen you how have you been?"

"I've been good everyone misses you up in Arizona it's nice to meet you Alice." Elizebeth bowed before Alice she giggled hugging Elizebeth, Elizebeth had returned the hug smiling as the boys got here.

All the three boys are wearing different band t-shirts along with blue skinnie jeans.

"Hi I'm Hayden this is Angel and Thantos." He said in the same respective voice Janice gave me, Angel had been the one with Pink Floyd band shirt and Thantos with an Asking Alexandria shirt Hayden was wearing a Skrillex band shirt.

"Okay so I'm guessing Alex had already told everyone I'm your alpha and that there has been a pack of wolfs running around. Everyone here is my responsibility and I won't have anyone wonder off on their own there have been problems in this town a few to speak. The girls already know who this is so boys this is my mate Alice you will respect her also okay I want to know if everyone here has had training." I said in my most dominate voice I could and they all raised their hand.

"Good you will be training with wolfs today I know you all know Jacob he is a wolf and his alpha is willing to train everyone, but they will have to know about us the thing is I can't have anyone contacting Alex if not I will be screw I'm doing this because everyone needs to know how the wolfs are before we start looking for them." I smiled a bit at everyone hugging Alice close to me as everyone smiled back "Okay let's go then."

Everyone had thrown their things in the back of the Emmett's jeep we headed off to the reservation it took us about an hour to reach there. Knowing well I knew Jacob was waiting I had stop the truck right in front of him turning off the jeep everyone had gotten out.

"Hey Alice how's it going with the imprinting?" Jacob said with a small smirk as Alice playfully hit his arm he gave a small laugh before turning his attention to the pack. "Whoa Bella not going to introduce me how rude?" someone was in a rather great mood I gave a small laugh.

"This is my pack that's Emily her mate Janice and you know Elizebeth." I said as he took her in a hug putting her back down scanning over the guys. "That's Hayden, Thantos, and Angel." Jacob shook their hand smiling.

"Nice to meet you guys well looks like it's time for training right? Could I ask exactly for what they need training for Bella?" he asked with no emotion in his voice

"There is a wild pack of wolfs running around and Alex wants us to catch them and bring them to you if they don't cooperate she will end them."

"Ouch she was always aggressive okay well come on let's get Sam and some of the pack I'm guessing they need training with the wolfs right?" I had only nodded at his answer we had reached the training ground were a couple of wolfs were at already in there form.

"Okay everyone I want you to change and not literally hurt them, but you have to be dominate over the Wolfs." I said letting my change come over I saw as the girls changed Janice had a brownish color to her coat Emily had a black and brownish coat to hers and Elizebeth had a fire orange red coat to her. Hayden was a black and Thantos with the same brownish coat as Janice Angel had bluish strikes to his white coat.

As soon as everyone was changed they all charged at a wolf I stayed put is this how they trained them? To go all out on their own I watched and saw that Janice was getting jumped so I jumped in and helped them. I knew Alice wouldn't question me she knew I like to plan things first and have a team I mean aren't you suppose to work as a team? There had been one on her back one I threw off fighting by her side we were being circled by three wolfs.

_Go left I take right then you come back to my right okay _

_How does that work?_

_Three wolfs Janice I would go left bite one down then you come back and take right it's most likely other last on will jump in so you got the plan?_

_Yea I have it_

So that's what we exactly did I bit one that way it would stay down I didn't bite him to long just long enough he would back off. I had gotten to my right talking that one when the last one was about to jump in Janice had talked him to the ground. And we won I was proud I had got to work with them the rest of the packet was working in a team you get everything done when you work together and plan it out just right.

JPOV

It's been about a week since our training with the Wolfs so Bella thought we should start patrolling and that's what I'm it's pretty quiet down here. Like relaxing quiet I wonder how there could ever be trouble down here in a small town like Forks, WA, but not everything is so innocent there's Werewolf's, vampires, and us Werecats. Who ever thought right?

I guess you could figure everything isn't as normal and normal ain't as normal as what it used to be I remember here myths about lycans and vampire etc. ever since we came down here it's been relaxing. We've been having to keep an eye out on the wild pack of wolfs running around so it ain't as fun, but we get turns. Like right now I'm on the border were the vampire and wolfs use to have the treat line and ever since they came they destroyed the imaginary line, but everything else still applies so it's like if we gave them a bit more freedom.

Looking up to the tree's I hadn't noticed much I had to keep a look out at almost anything that moved and it wasn't so easy. Every small movement my brown eyes caught it that's when I heard a like crunch noise moving towards it nothing turning the way I went I was startled by a deer. I started to sniff there air catching a wolf scent I learned how to remember Sam's pack scent that way I wouldn't get confused with them and or attack the wrong wolf. And this scent I defiantly knew it wasn't there's because it smelt like dirt and a mixture of animal blood.

I followed the scent I didn't want to lose it so I sent a mind message to everyone in the pack hoping they got it I chased the scent. It led me to a clear pasture after a few moments I looked around nothing I closed my eyes hoping the pack would make it and instead there was three wolves circling me. I wasn't going to show them fear because that would just give them more power over hasn't anyone told you that never fear anything if not it gives them more power over you.

I looked around the pack hadn't got the message so I kept on repeating hoping they heard me I would have to fight them alone. Bella has taught me some things I never thought though that I would have to use them early. Okay Janice think take your left first then go to your right it's more likely that the last one will jump so you paw him down. I thought I heard Bella telling me this, but I only was reminiscing everything she told me I took a breath closing my eyes.

I went for my _left bite him it will hurt him for awhile _I hear Bella telling me _now your right make sure you hurt this one more then you did the first_ I heard her repeating it _now paw him down_! She yelled and I did the first one got back up _they always will now take them down. _I hear her tell me I pounce on him ripping a bit of some meat out of his shoulder he yelp backing off.

_Where are you Bella!_ I yelled and just on time she came when there was about one more coming.

_Nice timing_

_Thanks took me awhile to find you I've seen you've done well_

_Yea thanks I used what you taught me now let's end these punks!_ I said with adrenalin and she nodded taking a one as I took one I looked over to her and she was being circled and she did her own move as I did different. I pawed one down the other one charging at me I knock him down with my head, but he came at me until the one I had pinned bit my paw causing me to yelp in pain. Bella looked at me getting distracted she was tackled, but recovered quickly I bit one in the neck causing him to stumble back. I was tackled by the second one biting at my stomach ripping what he can I yelped in pain.

That's when I couldn't take it no more I know as much I was in I still had to end them I bit the one that had bit me on the neck ripping his neck off I yelped, but growled loudly enough I knew I wasn't suppose to kill them. I wasn't going to get killed though if you thought so you had something else coming I yelped on more time in pain I was already weak Bella had both of them pinned to the ground I licked my stomach to start the healing process quickly.

I took the wolf by mouth as Bella and I dragged the three to the house I know she might be mad, but I had to do something to survive. We finally had reached the Cullen's house I started limping I whimper throwing the Wolf I left alive onto the patio. The Wolf yelped in pain as I threw him he wasn't as hurt, but he had a small gash on his stomach Emmett came outside taking the Wolfs from Bella's mouth and the one I through. Bella had run inside quickly, but as soon as she did I blacked out.

BPOV

I had only run inside to Carlisle I had changed quickly I knew she had taken a big hit we both ran outside to Janice in human form and blood surrounding her naked body.

"ALICE! Do not let Emily come outside at all cost." I yelled I knew she was hurt to because of the imprinting, but I couldn't let her see Janice like this I carried Janice's naked body inside with Carlisle in front us me. We quickly went into his office setting her down on the examining table I pressured where her gash was as Carlisle got everything he needed.

He got a blood bag I knew it was animal blood feeding it to her mouth Janice drank it weakly, her gash started to heal not fully so Carlisle bandaged it cleaning her up. I went outside to hear a crying Emily it hurt my heart I went downstairs seeing that Elizebeth and Alice was trying to comfort her I motioned for Alice to come here.

"I need you to go into Janice's room and get her close she is doing fine she healed, but not fully so Carlisle is keeping her in there that way she won't be bothered and can heal right. The wolf took a lot of meat and I don't know how she managed with that pain, but she ripped his head off."

"Okay ill get her clothes should I tell Emily anything?" Alice said with a bit of worry in her voice

"It's best if we wait for tomorrow and get those in their human I think they should be in it anyways those three aren't as hurt."

"Okay then ill Emmett watch them." She said as she went to go get Emmett and Janice some clothes by the time she came back we were in Carlisle's office.

"Emmett is babysitting ad Emily hasn't stopped crying how is she so far?"

"She's healed though we have to keep the bandage on her so the stitches won't be ripped off it might take a day or two since she can heal quickly." Carlisle said to Alice, Alice only nodded looking over at Janice she had fallen asleep so we decided to head downstairs.

"How is she Bella?" Emily said with puffed red eye from crying so much I knew she was worried I would too if it had been Alice.

"She's fine she might be fully healed tomorrow for now she needs rest you can go up if you would like, but please don't disturb her she really needs the rest." I nodded at Emily dismissing her to go to Janice.

"Emmett you can go now me and the rest of the pack has this okay."I said even though he only stood to the side holding Rosalie close to him Edward and Jasper had finally came inside hearing a growl from Edward.

"Calm down Edward I just need to speak to them and Emmett, Hayden, Jasper, and you are going to drive them to the Res."

"Why don't you kill them?" he said with a bit anger in his voice he was pissed I know because ever since him and Janice had become close friends and he became protective of her, like her big brother.

"Because those weren't my orders I would because they hurt Janice, but I was told to send them to Jacob and if they do not cooperate Alex will end them herself."

"And I will help her they shouldn't even be running around anyways with a pack of wolfs, a coven of vampires, and a pack of Werecats." Edward scoffed he thought them running around with us was pure stupidness and I actually agree with Edward.

"What are your names?" I said trying to be a bit polite

"That's none of your fucking business!" one of the wolfs yelled at me I only growled

"If you don't tell me I could disobey my orders and have Edward here kill you he doesn't like when anyone touches his family so start speaking!" I yelled back

The same one that yelled scoffed, but when Emmett growled he gave a whimper and spoke "I'm Julian that is Riley and Joe."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16 Riley is 18 and Joe is 17."

"You're the runt of the pack aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Who is your alpha? And how many more is there?"

"We don't have one we run on our own at times and there is only 2 more out there."

"Okay I'm giving you a deal here okay. You either cooperate with us or I have someone end you so which is it?"

"We'll cooperate"

"Fuck no! I didn't leave the pack to be dragged into another one Julian."

"Do you want to die Riley?"

"I rather die than be in another pack we did this to be free what if it happens again Julian?"

"We are somewhere different they won't find us!"

"Who is they?" I asked curiously

"Our old pack they use to abuse us if we never listened they would hit us that's why we left and they have been looking for us ever since. The only reason we don't have an alpha is because we can't trust and there has been a rivalry war between wolfs and wolfs up in Canada so we decided we didn't want to go through any of that. So we split it was like a prison they would go out turn anybody they saw and train them there making an army that way they could win this war that is going on." Riley said with a pinch of hurt in his voice

"And how come they don't leave you five alone then?"

"Because we have powers one's we don't even know how to use the one your friend killed he had the power to summon lightning and use it he was teaching us how to use it he was basically our alpha."

"Okay then well you three can stay the night here tonight then tomorrow you're going with my friend Jacob they won't hurt any of you. Riley your staying though I need you to bring the other to in and I'm sorry about your losses, but you could have spoken to us we weren't planning on killing any of you. She had to take that chance you two were going to kill her and even if you had killed her you wouldn't be here right now."

They had only nodded as we untied them to show them to a room I retreated to the living room as Alice sat on my I hugged her waist. I couldn't get the picture of Janice ripping the head off of that wolf, but she had to do it so I'm proud of her. Alice turned to me pecking me on the lip returning the kiss I sighed lightly this alpha thing was hard, but I had to take care of my pack they are practically family now even if they haven't been here that long.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Alice took hold of my hand as we walked up to check on Janice and Emily; Emily had fallen asleep on the table we had decided not to move her. Heading out we went to our room it was hard everything going on and then we still had to find the last two wolfs I know it wasn't much and the pack and I could handle this. I'm just afraid someone will take another hit like Janice did we still had a lot of work well I mainly did I feel like I'm losing Alice though. We have barely had any time from each other I'm out patrolling most of the day and having to keep the boys in line and keep my eye on Elizebeth.

I never thought taking care of six people would be so hard, but I mean that's life you're going to have to take responsibility soon. It wasn't long till we got to the room or it was probably me I felt like the world has been going slug on me.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice said giving me her pout

"I its I'm afraid that were going to get another hit like we did with Janice I can't have them patrolling on their own I'm thinking maybe to have them patrol in pairs. It won't be even though Janice is still hurt and I know she won't be up till maybe the next day she took a big hit."

"Well I could patrol with one of them or me and you and leave one of them out I know this has been hard on you, but it's going to be over soon. You just need to relax Bella you've been working to hard to find these guys the pack will do it there is going to be a day were you're not going to be there or be able to they need to know how to fight on their own."

"Yea I guess I just can't have Elizebeth out there either Alex would kill me if she got hurt there the only family they have left."

"You can't treat her like a child Bella an Elizebeth is strong if she could take out one wolf then she could take out 3 you should train her yourself. You already trained Janice and she did good you should train the rest of the pack."

"I could do that I can do that maybe after we find the two wolfs for now let it only be you and I it's been awhile since it has been." Giving a smile leaning to meet Alice's cold soft lips with my warm one's cupping her cheek. It feels like it's been forever, forever since I been in her arms forever that I tasted her I gave a small whimper as Alice got on top of me I growled lowly. I guess my tiger side wants to be in control so I switch us that way I was on top Alice had only smirked at me. We had returned to our kissing tongue dancing a battle of love, body's pressed together, small whimpers and moans coming out, along with the sweet, hard, but passionate kisses.

Sitting up on top of Alice taking off my shirt she moved her hand soothing down my abdomen leaving light kisses as we lye back down. Immediately I tore off her shirt and she giggled.

"I'll be you another" I said as I kissed her marbled skin

She only gave a soft moan in respond I took hold of her breast massaging them lightly she gave a louder whimper. Kissing down the alley of her breast I lightly sucked on her stomach claiming every part of her moving my thigh between her legs. I could feel she was wet against my jean her heat was so high it made me even wetter moving my hand to unzip her skirt. She removed it quickly switching sides she pulled my zipper down with her teeth making me each time wetter.

She moved her thigh between my legs pressing lightly without even a thought I moved my hips roughly against her thigh hitting her heated area she gave a small moan. She retreated to my neck as she moved with me snaking her finger to my wet folds teasingly she played with when she finally heard me whimper she gave in. I never imagine to think Alice's finger could make me feel ecstasy she sucked lightly on my skin she started to thrust in and out of me at a rhythm that I moved my hips too.

I snaked my fingers into her getting the same rhythm she had with me both rocking our hips we were on the edge as I came Alice followed right behind me. Rolling onto the other side she cuddled into my naked body as I held her to me we shared a few more kisses until I heard me phone go off I groaned. Couldn't a woman have even a few hours with her girl?

One more night, yea, one more time,

Thanks for the memories,

Thanks for the memories,

"See he tastes like you only sweeter!"

Fallout boy god did I love their music especially my ringtone I looked at who was calling the caller I.D read JACOB in big bold letters. What did he want at three in the freaking morning I finally answered to here that Jacob was out of breath I started to worry if he was out of breath then something had to be wrong.

"Jacob what's going on?" I said in yet a worried voice Alice sat up quickly trying to listen in until I put it on speaker.

"The…Wolfs there here they ambushed us there wasn't just two left Bella there is a whole army."

Army fuck why did it have to be so early

"It's a different pack Jacob I'm on my way hold them out as long as you can." I said before hanging up I jumped out the window I changed as Alice had quickly got dress the pack was outside along with all the Cullen's.

_That pack that Riley was talking about is at the Res were going to get there and no one hold back do you hear me? End them all and each of you have your eye out for each other Janice cannot fight right neither could Emily and Elizebeth please be careful. The guys all together Elizebeth with me Alice I think you will team up with your family right?_

Alice nodded and we all took off everyone trying to go there fastest to get to the Res not ten minutes later did we get there, but everything had been destroyed. Until I heard grunts from my left they were in the woods so we took off finding only Jacob and Seth fighting back about 12 or 14 wolfs.

I jumped on the one that was about to talk Seth as everyone jumped in I had been head butted to a tree only to get back up again. I tore whatever I could out of the wolfs Jacob looked at me and nodded to me as we clashed both of the Wolfs together.

_Where are the others?_

_Fighting off other ones somewhere in the woods send some of the Cullen's to them we have enough to finish these off._

I nodded running over to Edward I let him read my mind nodding at me he yelled for Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. They took heading to aid the others I took off to take one of the other wolfs off of Seth I ripped his neck out as I nodded at Seth. We were being circled by 5 wolfs Alice hissed before she had jumped in I smirked I knew she couldn't handle me getting hurt again. I had pounced on knowing one would jump me I actually didn't get to paw this one because Alice had thrown this one to a nearby tree. I clawed at the Wolfs stomach ripping his neck out I had gotten blood all over my white coat.

I jumped off looking around me to see nothing, but dead wolf I guess this hadn't been so hard I heard howling to my west more like a cry we started a run towards it. We found Sam dead on the ground with Paul hunched over him with the pack staring in shock. I turned to my human form I had quickly changed into something as Seth through me a white t- shirt and torn short.

"What happened?" I asked hunching over Sam

"It was me and him he had took the guy that was on me until he got jumped by another ripping his stomach open." Paul said a bit shocked by all the blood

"It wasn't your fault he as the Alpha felt it was his job to protect you so he took the chance okay Paul." I touched his shoulder lightly as it was thrown off my pack started to growl until I shushed them.

"Look Paul being Alpha gets us to feel things we feel that our pack isn't only our pack to order around, but like our children and protect them from anything and everything and that what Sam felt. I'm not sure if Jacob told you, but one of my own got hurt and that literally stabbed me because I felt like it was my own fault that she was hurt. An to have to see her be strong and limp all the way home if I wanted to I would have carried her home, but she was strong and in front of me took all that pain and limped home with one Wolf in her mouth. I don't what that might tell you or anything, but you need to be strong not only for your sakes also Sam's sake and the pack. Because if your strong they are." I said my last words I knew if Sam would die Jacob would be the next in line to take control of the pack even though he was suppose to a long time ago he gave it up.

"Take of care of them Jacob." I said smiling taking Alice's hand in mine I watched as they picked up Sam taking him home Jacob was the one to say graces before they had put him in his place. Emily Sam's mate was broken literally I don't know how the mate thing goes, but I think if one mate dies the other has to follow any orders the other left. An Sam had left that Emily find another mate and to be happy and hoping she would stay around the pack and that Jacob would take care of them as he did them.

Alice and I had reached the home I know Alice and I haven't been together long enough, but I wanted to marry her maybe finally become Isabella Cullen or she become Mary Alice Swan. Either one I like I love both, but I preferred hers more Cullen went well with my absurd name or what I thought of it.

"Bella what are you thinking of?" she asked a bit curious

"Nothing I'll be right back okay I have to talk to Rosalie." Maybe she could give me some advice I gave her a small kiss as she pouted I gave a small laugh before leaving the room to find Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" I yelled as I heard her from downstairs

"In the living room Bella." She said in her usual voice heading downstairs I found her head I a fashion magazine.

"What do you need?" she said flipping a page

"Advice could you help?"

"Not going to help you in a threesome with Alice."

Ugh what was it these days I know she is gorgeous and all, but I didn't want that. "I didn't want that."

"Then what do you want?"

"Could we go somewhere out of hearing range I don't want Alice to find out." And from upstairs I hear a groan I laughed a little before Rosalie and I took off to the woods already out of hearing range we slowed down to a human pace.

"So what is it you want Bella?"

"I want to marry Alice, but I'm not sure if it's to early."

"For humans maybe, but you and Alice are mates so it shouldn't matter if is to early or not I mean you really do love my sister right?" she said with a small growl

"Rosalie if I didn't I wouldn't be asking for advice and well I should ask Esme and Carlisle for their graces first."

"What are you? Old school? I mean I might be old, but Emmett didn't do that."

"I'm doing it to be romantic Rosalie sheesh anyone teach you that."

"No that's why Emmett is the guy I'm not."

I gave myself a face palm "The guy doesn't always have to be romantic you know? Well anyways do you think it sounds romantic?"

'Yes it does just Bella be careful and take care of my sister I know soon you two along with the pack or whatever might be out exploring the world. Just don't hurt her or your pack won't have an Alpha okay."

"Okay Rosalie well could you get Alice out of the house I want to ask Carlisle and Esme and keep this out of your head I know she will ask Edward."

"She can see the future Bella."

"Not if I keep changing my mind." I smirked as we started our run back to the house reaching the house Rosalie gave me her innocent smile before going to get Alice. In no second they were back couldn't tell me anything with Rosalie yanking at her I went up quickly to Edward's room knocking lightly.

"Come in." Edward yelled as I heard male laughter I knew it was Jasper

"Yes Bella?" Jasper said in his southern accent

"I'm going to ask Carlisle and Esme for Alice's hand in marriage and I knew since she would ask you Edward to dig into Rosalie's head to find something out. I need you to reject her that way she won't find out until the day after tomorrow I'm going ring shopping with Rosalie tomorrow for a ring."

Edward nodded smiling as Jasper did the same I left the room going down to the living room to find Carlisle and Esme giggling I smile. I sat down beside them watching as they watched Emmett playing the game with his tongue stuck out his mouth like a five year old.

"Esme Carlisle could I ask you two something?"

"Anything Bella." Esme said in a motherly tone I got on my knees and smiled at them

"I would like your graces in marrying Alice." Saying it with a smile Esme jumped up smiling and squealing with Carlisle giggling.

"We give you our graces Bella." Esme said hugging me along with Carlisle

"Awe Alice is getting married how cute congratulations Bella." Emmett said hugging me as Rosalie and Alice came in

"What's happening?" Alice said as she saw her parents glowing with pure and nothing, but pure happiness in there smiles and eyes.

"Carlisle and I are going on a hunt." Esme said as her and Carlisle leaving Emmett and I to come up with a lie she knew something was up.

"Umm" Emmett said scratching the back of his head "I decided to adopt Elizebeth since I know Rosalie had wanted a child I though why not?" Rosalie only smiled tackling Emmett in a hug Alice came to my side and hugged me lightly watching everything unfolds between both Emmett and Rosalie.

Elizebeth had came down hearing the news she hugged her now new dad and mom Alice squeal by me in happiness. Rosalie smiled at me kissing Elizebeth's forehead she nodded at me I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep at all tonight all the excitement gave me so much to look forward.

It had only been a few hours since Alice and I came to bed that she has been playing with my hair, giving me light kisses and squealing from all the excitement. My eyes finally became heavy as I soon fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so im dedicating this chapter to Firepaw15 for the encouragement you gave me and to my bestfriend Andie for encouraging me and for tell me i was a good writer even though i admit i need to improve a bit. :3 well enjoy guys ive worked hard ^_^.

APOV

When Bella had finally gone to sleep I decided to go for a hunt with all the excitement I couldn't sit around so I did what I could to drain energy. Even though Rosalie tells me I'm year old high on candy I was just way to excited with Rosalie and Emmett an some relaxing moments ahead right now it was something to be happy about. I had finally caught a smell of deer it was fun to have a chase and that's what I did I played with my food I just still slightly curious on what Rosalie and Bella had to talk about.

An Edward wouldn't tell me a thing and Jasper well since he could read feelings all he could feeling was the happiness coming off of Rosalie. There was no way I could get into their heads and every time I looked into Bella's future for a hint I didn't get much. So I was left in the dark about his I wasn't going to doubt my dear Bella because I should know better than that I know should won't keep anything from me and if she did it was probably for a good reason.

I shook it off as I walked back to the house to see Esme standing on the patio waiting for me okay so I'm trying to think what I did this time. Esme giggled seeing my face I guess she thought I was thinking I was in trouble.

"You're not in trouble Alice." She giggled patting the seat next to her "I just miss talking to you in the early mornings as always." She smiled

"Oh right I almost forgot about that it has been awhile," I smiled back at Esme "Being in love can keep you very busy, but I'm proud of it really."

"That is true love is a wonderful thing."

"I'm happy for Rosalie and Emmett she must be very excited you and Carlisle must have been the second ones to find out."

"I guess you could say we were I'm very proud Emmett did a good thing and Rosalie has been wanting a child."

"Well we best be heading inside the pack and everyone will be awake soon, Rosalie and Bella will be heading out soon. They have to come up with some things for the celebration of their adoption."

"Why was I not invited?"

"They told me they were going to get the supplies and have you plan the rest that was what I was told don't worry Alice." Esme said smiling walking inside to prepare dinner for the pack.

I only gave a small nod walking back inside to the living room knowing Emmett was playing the Xbox he kept whining because he kept dying. I gave a small chuckle it was only 7:55 the pack would be up at 10:00 or so knowing Bella she would be up.

"Hey Alice"

Now I smiled she was an early morning person that was the good thing about Bella she gave me a small kiss on the cheek before sitting by me.

"Morning Bella how did you sleep?"

"I slept well besides the fact you weren't there I missed you." she said kissing my on the lips as I returned it I saw Emmett staring at us as we giggled we stop to look at us.

"No continue I insist." Emmett said giving us a smirk throwing a pillow at him we all laughed hearing footsteps we turned to see Rosalie with a pair of car keys.

"Ready to go Bella?" Rosalie said smiling as she walked the rest of the way downstairs giving Emmett a kiss Elizebeth came out behind her.

"Could I go with you?" Elizebeth said in a slightly nervous voice

"Yes hun."Rosalie smiled she couldn't say no to her ever since yesterday she got attached to the girl already and every she goes she takes Elizebeth with her and I smiled at Rosalie for that I hoped one day Bella could bear a child.

"Alright Alice I'll see you in 2 hours okay." Bella said kissing my cheek as she left with Rosalie and Elizebeth I was already missing her pouting I turned my attention back to Emmett.

"Don't worry Ali I already Miss Rosalie and the little runt too." He smiled punching me lightly as he passed me a game controller.

BPOV

So we have been to a few jewelry shops and nothing I liked nothing I know or think Alice would like and Rosalie were getting frustrated. Elizebeth was just enjoying it she had liked looking at everything Rosalie even bought her a necklace that cost more than my shoes, but anyways right now we are at I think the sixth jewelry store now and only one has caught my eye.

"Rosalie come here really quick."

"Did you find one?" she said holding Elizebeth's hand as Elizebeth licked an ice cream cone in her other hand.

"That Blue one." The blue one had gotten my attention was because it gave off a beautiful look and I thought it looked different from all of the other ones. It for some reason felt perfect it actually reminded me of Alice calming yet fun and happy it was one of those let's say hmm perfect comparison. I guess I couldn't explain it was because there was no word to explain it, it just had that feeling.

"I like it." Elizebeth says Rosalie nodded as we motioned for someone over we had purchased a few things it didn't even take us the two hours I said it would. We had arrived at the house mere minutes now as Alice comes running out the door I had secretly gave Rosalie the ring for now until I could get Alice in front of the whole family. I want it to be special, but I also want to celebrate with the family.

I smiled as we walked into the living room it's like everyone had read my mind and met up in the living room i got Alice in the middle of the whole room everyone watched us. Carlisle holding Esme Emmett hugging Elizebeth and hugging Roslie Jasper and Edward smiling at us the pack just waiting for that moment to scream in pure happiness i gave a small sigh looking up at Alice smiling.

"Alice Cullen" I said getting to my knees she was covering her mouth as if she knew what was coming "Will you marry me?"

She stood in pure shock before me everyone yelling to say yes as Rosalie gave me the blue case with the beautiful blue ring she stood there smiling as if insane. I giggled a bit before getting off my knees and looking at her.

"Alice say something." I said hugging her to try and get her out of her shock state.

"I..I" she smiled at me "Yes Bella." she smiled jumping on me as i catched her i spinned her around before setting her down and kissing her on her soft lips. Looking into her eyes i saw pure happiness pure love and it only made me happier she hugged me tight in the background you could hear everyone cheering. Once i finally let her go from my embrace everyone came to hug us speeking lightly i smiled really big she was finally fully mine no one could take her from me.

"So that's what you were up to the whole time? why i couldn't get anyone to talk?" Alice said smiling at me i nodded as she kissed me one more time on the lips as we embraced Carlisle and Esme.

"Congradulations hun were so proud of you." Esme said in that motherly, but yet happy tone.

"By the way i had asked you're parents for the graces." I smiled i felt like a goody good, but it felt good it felt right.

"Awe." Alice said taking me into another passionate kiss we pulled back as Alice smiled to Rosalie had smiled back.

"Well then looks like I get to plan my own wedding." Alice squealed as Emmett groaned i gave a small laugh


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys sorry i took so long my internet got cut off, but my neighbor is letting me borrow hers :D Anyways sorry it took so long to upload i hope you guys love it i hope i could get more reviews well enjoy :D**

APOV

I was so happy I didn't expect as much the whole family knew that Bella would now actually be a part of the family. Mrs. Cullen I couldn't wait we had planned for the wedding to be on in about a month it would give us time to plan everything. I was nervous myself, but I was so happy everything was going by so quickly Bella and I were already going to choose things to eat, but since Esme is a great cook we decided she could cook.

She is an already amazing cook and with all the amazing decorations Bella and I picked out we decided for it to be a masquerade wedding. Bella had let me decide since it was my wedding, but then when I told her it was ours we went with the masquerade Bella had always loved mystery's and I loved fashion so we put the two together. An well we thought of a masquerade there will be masks old fashion dancing like the waltz it just all fits together we also decided to have the wedding here.

The house was big enough for it and Emmett is going to be the Dj so we really wouldn't be a lot, but it's going to look great or more like awesome.

"Alice?" Bella said bringing me out of my thoughts I looked at her she smiled at me pointing to the dress that she had been holding.

"What do you think? I know Rosalie would love for Elizebeth to wear it, but since you're the fashion police why not?" she said laughing a bit

"It looks great why can't I see your dress?" I didn't know why or if we were doing that whole I can't see you thing till the wedding. So I was kind of bummed because after about this week I couldn't see Bella because the wedding wouldn't be so far away and I would have to be alone for three days. Rosalie, Janice, Emily, and Elizebeth (Alex's sister) and Elizebeth (Rosalie's adopted daughter) I would be having my small party with them while Bella with the guys and she's going to visit Jacob also. I have noticed though that Hayden and Elizebeth (Alex's sister) have been out of the house a lot I barely see them anymore we only ever see Angel and Thantos.

They actually started to like Emmett a lot more and have been on the game with him a lot unless Rosalie needs him for something, but that's a rare occasion. Okay so anyways right now the girls had taken me to a grand hotel or more like a sweet hotel we weren't even in Washington anymore were in Canada they decided to find a harder way of separating me from Bella. I was mad, but yet again isn't that how it goes for weddings? Well right now me and the girls are playing truth or dare childish isn't it?

"So Alice truth or dare?" Elizebeth (Alex's sister)

"I don't know knowing you either way it might be hard, but I'll go with Truth."

"Is it true that Bella is the only girl you've been with?" Elizebeth said giving me a smirk I didn't know what to say because before I had met Jasper or came into the family I was well let's just say I've been with a girl before too.

"Alice?" everyone was looking at me waiting for an answer even Rosalie for the first time was waiting for an answer.

"I umm before I met Jasper I was well you know how teenagers are well I was still a vampire then though and I wanted to fit in I guess I wanted to know what everyone did."

"Alice fit in?" Rosalie scoffed

"Anyways I was with a couple of friends at one of their house we were playing spin the bottle I forgot what year it was then I think it was in the 80's. So we started to play it was Maria, Jonathan, Joey (she's a girl), Nathaniel, and me after a couple of rounds the bottle fell on Joey and me we looked at each other as if we weren't going to do this.

_Flashback_

"_Come on girls it's just one kiss." Jonathan cheered on _

"_Yea umm where two girls and she aren't allowed to kiss girls she's a Christian." I had said I was a bit shaky this would have been the first time I would do this type of stuff._

"_Hey Alice that's mean." Joey said huffing _

"_Isn't it true I mean even If I did kiss you, you wouldn't kiss back am I right?"_

"_You don't know that."_

"_Want to make it a bet?" I said a bit cocky thinking she wouldn't do it Joey nodded her head as I leant forward she met me half way before I tackled her to the ground playfully our lips still on each other._

"_Woohoo." I heard the boys cheering I felt Joey's hands snake around my waist before pulling me even closer I laughed a bit at her actions before continuing to kiss her._

_End of flash back_

"Weeks later Joey asked me out and we dated until I decided to leave our senior year I knew I had to keep moving she asked though the night I left if I would return. I told her that I couldn't and she wouldn't ever see me again and with that I left that's when I found Jasper and well you should know the rest."

"Wow innocent little Alice isn't as innocent as we thought." Rosalie smirked at her throwing a pillow at her she caught it.

"You never asked okay and I never said I was innocent." I huffed

Rosalie laughed moving to the other side of the room where the flat screen TV was she started to look for movies. "Okay so what should we watch Amity Ville Horror or Halloween?"

"I've never watched Amity Ville Horror." Elizebeth piped up small Elizebeth or Rosalie's Elizebeth had fallen asleep half through the game.

"Well then" Rosalie said before putting in the movie we all sat back to watch it.

BPOV

So one night without Alice and I'm already missing the pixie like girl I'm out hunting with the guys along with play fighting we've ruined half of the forest (mainly me). Right now we are on the old Treaty Line walking it we Emmett is laughing at some lame joke I made Edward and Jasper are being all lovey dovey. We had decided since I'm going to spend 2 days and nights without Alice that I'd have the time to go see how Jacob and the boys are doing since there lost.

We finally got to the Res by midnight and you could hear howling in a sound of laughing I smiled knowing at least the guys were forgetting or trying too. We got near it and saw Seth and Jacob play fighting in there Wolf forms and the guys cheering them on I turned to my tiger form(before I did I got out of my clothes tying my clothes to my foot) growling they all stopped stunned I turned human quickly changing I laughed at them as some of them joined in on the laughter.

"Congrats Bella." Seth said as he changed he gave me a quick spin All of them did the same congratulating me as on my proposal. The guys had seen Emmett, Jasper, and Edward they smiled at them even though I wasn't in no way related to the wolfs they were family to me and they would have to get over their rivalry.

"So Bells here wanted to come party with you to since it's her bachelorette party and has two nights and Days without her Alice." Emmett smirked at me punching him in the arm he let out a small laugh.

"Yea I just couldn't leave you guys out of it." I gave a small smile Jacob hugged me

"Let's get some strippers then." Jacob joked

"How about we go cliff diving?" I added

"Uhh not Bella we don't need what happened last time you worried the shit out of Alice." Emmett said I remembered Alice was yelling so much she was worried and when Edward had found out she came back. Alice had fought this time to stay with me and I was hoping she did cause even if I was human at the time or whatever I wasn't going to let him take her away from me.

"I agree with Emmett so how about we make a bonfire and cook up some good food and tell some "stories?" Seth put in we all agreed and decided to invite Emily over even though I know it's hard on her right now she also needs distraction.

EPOV

It was only midnight and I wasn't tired nor anybody else, but I didn't think Bella would get drunk it is her party. Even though it is kind of our faults that we encourage her along with the Wolfs to drink we decided to head home hoping she wouldn't get sick in time for her wedding. Emmett had carried a drunken Bella home and knowing Esme she was probably waiting so we tried and sober her up a little with water. She only threw up what she ate and drank so we had to go back and bath her at the Res before getting home she was asleep and Esme waiting in the living room.

My phone started to ring the caller I.D read Alice I cussed myself out before answering the phone.

"Yes Alice?" I said that's when Emmett and jasper looked at me scared hoping she didn't see anything or even tried well she shouldn't have because we around the Wolfs.

"How's Bella could I talk to her I really miss her?"

"She's asleep she had a long night so she went up to bed."

"Oh okay I guess then I'll call back in the morning I can't wait to her after tomorrow take care of her Edward."

"Sure will Bye Alice."I hung up and the guys smiled happy they were saved as we left Bella's room into the living room. We had decided the next day maybe do some cliff diving and have a wolf nearby that way Alice wouldn't over exaggerate or see anything that would put her in a position to run over here.

BPOV

Ugh I always hated hanging up with hang over's it wasn't as fun until you get the benefits out of it the good drinking. An then you do hilarious things to so that's practically the fun part because when you're not the drunk one you watch others trip over their own feet or you hear them say something really stupid and hilarious.

Though I know how to hold my beer and to watch what and say I've learned I may look innocent or what not, but back in Arizona I had friends that taught and showed me these things. So it's really no different for me I knew what I could do and when enough is enough so when they taught me everything I picked up what I needed.

Alex was one o the people that taught me some of the basic's what they call it anyways I woke up with a headache and found a note a pill and water on the night stand.

_Dear Bella, _

_I left you food on the counter in the kitchen take the pill before you eat it should help Alice called last night to ask about you. So I suggest you call her back don't want her to get worried and when you're done go to the place I showed you when we were dating. I'll know when your close by that Jasper, Jacob, Seth, you, and I could go cliff diving so come prepared okay don't take so long either._

_Edward_

I drank some water taking the pill I ran downstairs grabbing some suitable clothes also my phone I was going to have to call Alice. I got the sandwich that was left on the counter along with a water bottle I headed out through the back of the Cullen house. I dialed Alice's number going to the trail Edward showed me to the place he wanted to share with me when we were together it was quite amazing place. Now he shares it with Jasper, Alice, and I.

He thought it would be nice to share something he loved so much with the people loved a lot even though he would share it with his family to we kept it between us four. Alice had finally answered after two or three rings.

_Hey Bella how are you I was worried what happened last night?_

_Nothing I and the boys hung out a bit and I knocked out quicker so they took me to bed where hiking today how's your party going?_

_Good I miss you though I can't wait though till the wedding Mrs. Swan I love it _

I gave a small laugh and smile

_I can't wait either well I have to go soon to be Mrs. Swan the boys need me right now _

_Okay Bella be careful I love you_

_Love you too_

I had finally hung up looking at my phone I had 20 more minutes to go before I got to my destination ugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay guys sorry for the misunderstanding i was half asleep when i posted chapter four twice so i hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my accident :D anyways give me more feed back. Thanks for the help i have been getting so far i will be writting a South of Nowhere story soon then after Maybe might be writing a Resident Evil story over Clair and Alice. Thanks so much enjoy!**

APOV

I was the slightest worried about Bella I mean knowing Emmett he could go to the extreme sometimes, but we still love him the big guy is loveable. Anyways I had gotten off the phone with Bella the girls had just gotten back from the downstairs hot tub they wanted to try it out though I stayed behind to call Bella.

"Oh my gosh Alice you missed out the hot tub was big and it felt as if you were getting a massage it felt so good." Came in a squeaky Elizebeth (Alex's sister).

"I bet so I'm guessing everyone had fun right?" I said smirking knowing that rightfully they were checking out some of the waiters. Wouldn't blame them though I had my Bella and I didn't need anyone else, but her and only her.

"Yeah there was this really hot waiter to I think he was trying to hit on Rose." She smirked though Rose swatted her Elizebeth giving Rosalie a playful growl she looks towards where she heard a whimper. It came from baby Lizzie (we decided to give her nicknames that way we wouldn't get her and big Elizebeth mixed up any more).

"What's wrong hunny?" Rosalie said in a motherly tone towards Lizzie

"My throat burns I'm thirsty."

Rosalie nodded looking towards me knowing she would have to leave for a bit to feed Lizzie I didn't mind though I wouldn't want her to starve or accidently kill anyone. Even though she hadn't spent much time feeding off of humans it was a lot harder on her because it was her first month and we had to give her time. Jasper had been the same way when we joined the Cullen's so he knew what Lizzie was going through so her had decided to help her, but since we are in Canada he can't be here either because there having Bella's party with that Rosalie had left with Lizzie to go hunt saying she would be back before night came.

"So what shall we do since there gone?" asked Elizebeth

"We could watch a movie or play 21 questions up to you three I wouldn't mind any game or we could do make over's and such." I said excited the girls rolled their eyes before nodding a yes I squealed jumping up and down. Before going to get my make up bag along with my nail paint and curling iron we had turned on some Paramore and B.o.b music I hummed along to the music as I curled Janice's hair.

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

I hummed lightly thinking I was bothering everyone with my singing I actually didn't think I as such a great singer so I didn't sing much.

"Alice why did you stop singing?" Emily asked looking at me with a smile I shrugged and she motioned for me to continue I smiled singing again.

_Yea _

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish _

_To go back to a place much simpler than this _

_Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion _

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness _

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness _

_And when you're staring at that phone in your lap _

_And you hoping but them people never call you back _

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold _

_And when your plans unravel_

_And they sayin' what would you wish for _

_If you had one chance _

_So airplane airplane sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate _

_If I don't make that then ill switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Somebody take me back to the days _

_Before this was a job, before I got paid_

_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank _

_Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it _

_But now days we rappin' to stay relevant _

_I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

_Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days _

_Before politics that we call the rap game_

_And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape _

_And back before I tried to cover up my slang _

_But this is for Decatur, what's up bobby ray _

_So can I get a wish to end the politics_

_And get back to the music that started this shit_

_So here I stand and then again I say _

_Im hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes _

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

I sang the last note as I had everyone in the room clapping for I giggled giving a bow I smiled at the picture in front of me. Emily and Elizebeth had been pillow fighting Janice and I talking randomly I smiled knowing I would keep this memory forever. It was a peaceful happy moment that I wouldn't want to ever forget it, it would be so better if the whole family was here. I just smiled at what I had for now heard the door opened looking to see Rosalie walking in along with Lizzie she was smiling brightly as Rosalie.

"So how did your hunt go?" I asked finishing Janice's hair

"It was great I'm full now." Lizzie said smiling as she ran into the pillow fight between Elizebeth and Emily, Rosalie waking beside me looking at Janice's hair.

"How does it look?" I asked pumping up some curls in Janice's hair

"It looks great Alice so what's going on make over's?" she asked I nodded she gave a small giggle before grabbing some nail polish and sitting on the other end of the room.

BPOV

So it had been 20 minutes I kind of had managed to get lost even though I know the others are laughing it up right now. Because you could basically hear Emmet's laugh booming through the forest so I had managed to follow his laugh to find them. What I forget was that Edward had made me a map so if I ever needed peace I could go there. I took out the map trying to think where I was I was only five minutes away thanks to Emmett's laughing I had taken a different trail there and go there to Edward and Emmett laughing and Jasper trying not to laugh.

"Thanks Emmett for getting me here quicker." I smirked at him

"See I told you Emmett that she would find us because of your dang laughter." Edward said scowling still laughing though patting me on my back.

"She's smart for using the map though she got herself here on her own." He said smiling

I smiled brightly at Edward remembering everything punching Emmett on the shoulder he pouted looking at me.

"Oh you big baby that didn't hurt."

"I'm telling Rose." He said smirking at me I might be scared of Rosalie, but she wouldn't hurt me if she had too.

"Rosalie wouldn't hurt me because Alice would be mad." I smirked back at him

"Ugh! I can't ever beat you!" he stomped away towards the cliff as Jasper, Edward and I followed behind him laughing. We had finally reached the cliff I remembered the last time I did it I almost died, but the waves were calm today and if anything went wrong the guys would help out.

"Okay we don't want towards what happened last time so we are jumping in pairs Emmett with Bella, Jasper and I. Okay I don't want what happened last time instead of me it's going to be Alice okay so be careful once you jump Emmett I want you holding her hand and as soon as you resurface make sure you still have her." Edward said with a hint of worry all us are doing this out of a risk because last time I did it I almost killed Edward and if we don't do it right this time it would be Alice and we didn't want that.

"Ready Bells?" Emmett asked me I nodded and with my nod we both jumped it felt great the rush its like when you eat so much candy that you're on hyper drive. Or as if you were flying yea that's it, that's whyI did it the first time. The rush and it feels like your flying even though you're actually falling for a short amount of time until you hit the cold smooth water with small waves hitting you gently as if a feather was.

It actually felt great to do this again the water had felt so good the first time it feels the same way now once we had hit the water. I swam back up looking for Emmett I couldn't find him I looked back up at the cliff nothing Jasper and Edward weren't there and the waves were coming in strong now. My heart started to race what if something happened? We had found a cliff on their turf so the Wolfs wouldn't mess with us.

I stated to splash around the water nothing

"Edward! Jasper! Emmett!" I yelled nothing then all of a sudden it was as if a dream everything was fading away I looked down the water wasn't there anymore it was the woods now. I started running looking around still screaming nothing that's when I fell knocking myself out everything finally went black.

Waking up to Emmett with a worried a face along with Jasper and Edward I coughed out water I was confused hadn't I been in the forest?

"Bella you had us worried what happened?" Edward said

"I-I don't know for a second I thought I was still in the water then I couldn't find any of you and then the water disappeared I started running into the forest and then I fell I knocked out."

"I hope you know that's not what happened?"

"Then what happened?"

"Emmett and you jumped I'm guessing we jumped in a wrong place because you hit your head on a rock on your way down. You sunk and we couldn't find you for a second then we all search everything Emmett had found you dragging you out Edward gave you mouth to mouth and well here you are." Jasper said smiling at the end of the sentence Edward looked a bit worried.

"We need to get going Alice saw and she's heading home right now she will be there in an hour we have to get Bella changed and make something up." Edward said worried

"She won't believe us if we say anything." Emmett said

"We could say Bella was deciding on jumping, but we talked her out of it." Edward said

"We can't lie to her she would know." Jasper said carrying me as we ran back to the house

"Just let me deal with it guys I'll say it was my idea and we jumped on the wrong side don't worry okay guys." I said we finally arrived home and thinking Alice wouldn't be here yet so I took a quick shower changing into a red V-neck shirt and pants. When I finally finished I could hear screaming coming from downstairs, I ran downstairs hoping not to fall when I did Alice whipped her head quickly at me in a flash she was by my side.

"Alice hun I'm fine you're not supposed to be here." I said kissing her cheek lightly

"I had got a vision of you what the hell were you thinking Bella? I could have lost you do you not know how hard that would have been on me? Did you even think about it?" Alice said in her most worried voice as Rosalie, Lizzie, Elizebeth, Emily, and Janice came in.

"Yes I did think about it Alice and you didn't lose they found me okay I was fine you shouldn't have worried." I said Alice's eyes had turned pitch black knew she hadn't fed anytime earlier before coming down here.

"Bella you can't do that to me you scared me to death."

"I'm sorry Alice." I kissed her on the lips once before I took hold of her hand in mine

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to worry any of you either."

"Its fine Bella well guess we'll stay here since the wedding is tomorrow." Rosalie said taking a seat next to Emmett

I nodded taking a seat next to Emmett on the other side with Alice on my lap nuzzling into my neck I smiled knowing the wedding was only tomorrow. I just couldn't wait to see Alice in a beautiful white dress I would be crying at the sight of Alice in a white dress she would look more of an Angel.


End file.
